


Musing

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: The former prince was a mystery, wrapped up prettily in a bow of intrigue. He should have been something for Keith to fear, to stay away from, but...He wasn't.





	Musing

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you want to write   
> but don't know _what_ to write   
>  this is mainly writing style exploration  
> enjoy!

Keith was not a stranger to loneliness.

If anything, it had stayed at his side longer than any dear friend. 

Yet still, it had left him alone for quite a while. The void was filled with the love and appreciation he'd been sorely missing his entire life. His mom, the team, and...

_Lotor._

The former prince was a mystery, wrapped up prettily in a bow of intrigue. He should have been something for Keith to fear, to stay away from, but... 

He wasn't.

If anything, Keith was drawn towards him. It felt as though the threads of the Universe were determined to pull the two together at any opportunity.

It took one conversation to realize why.

They were more alike than they had previously realized. Lotor was an addictive drug of two things Keith was sorely missing from life- empathy and understanding.

It took one kiss to realize he was hooked. They both were.

After all, what was the point of resisting the machinations of the Universe?

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
